Unintentional injuries are the leading cause of death among children. The American Academy of Pediatrics Council on Injury, Violence and Poison Prevention has established guidelines to promote safety among young children, including preventing burns, falls, poison ingestion, drowning, and promoting traffic safety. However, little is known about safety promotion among toddlers. The proposed investigation takes advantage of a unique opportunity. In a randomized trial of obesity prevention among caregivers of toddlers, we developed and implemented a safety promotion intervention as an attention control group, based on the principles of the TTM and social learning theory and focused on goal setting, using active strategies to promote self- efficacy and decisional balance. The purpose of this proposed project is to conduct secondary analyses of the effect of the toddler safety promotion intervention on toddler environmental safety and the stage of change among caregivers of toddlers. This study has two specific aims. The first is to assess the effect of the safety intervention on promoting safety (environmental safety and maternal stage of change) among toddlers. The second aim is to identify the mediating and moderating factors for the intervention effect. The overall goal of this project is to identify effective strategies to promoe safety among toddlers. Based on the findings of this R03, an R01 application will propose the development of an effectiveness trial of an improved safety promotion intervention among toddlers under field conditions.